


Astrology master

by gongheohae



Category: K-pop, Winner (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: M/M, a drabble in it's most classic form, basically astrology inspired, i mean 100 words, namsong bein cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongheohae/pseuds/gongheohae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes, taehyun is a taurus and mino is an aries</p></blockquote>





	Astrology master

'Hey, look up, see this thing there? This is the Aries, king of the zodiac, most charismatic and also handsome one', he claimed. 

''Mhmph', Taehyun giggled, 'Pretty sure you're right' 

'What? I told you I can be romantic if I try. And this constellation is the Taurus, the most lazy, stubborn and materialistic sign ever'

'That's totally not true'

'Huh? How can you tell? Since when are you an astrology master? ', he hissed lightly snapping Taehyun's arm. 

'Mino, are you even sure at least one of those constellations is really visible from here?'

'Oh, shut up, I was trying, right?'

**Author's Note:**

> yes, taehyun is a taurus and mino is an aries


End file.
